


My Dear Teacher and My Light

by vergilia_43



Category: La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reflection, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vergilia_43/pseuds/vergilia_43
Summary: Dante's thoughts about Virgil. Set between Inferno and Purgatorio. The characters are from Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy.Translated (with permission) from the original Spanish by Gordafabi on AO3.
Relationships: Dante/Virgil (La Divina Commedia), Durante degli Alighieri | Dante Alighieri/Publius Vergilius Maro | Virgil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Dear Teacher and My Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mi Querido Maestro y Luz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399307) by [Gordafabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordafabi/pseuds/Gordafabi). 



> My little story dedicated to Dante and Vergil. I tried to sound as poetic as possible and be faithful to the Divine Comedy.

Dante felt himself shudder again. That feeling. That illusion of longing... to see more than affection in the gaze of his Master. He didn't understand why. The unknown scared him. It scared him so much.

If he had his sweet, his blessed Beatrice, then why think of his favorite author, his guide and respected teacher, that way? He still doesn’t know. So strange and mysterious at the same time.

But he likes it. Because... even if he did not understand the emotions that overwhelmed him every time Virgil helped him, or politely answered his questions, or in the moments where he fainted with pain or fear from to the cruel torment of Hell... he knew that his Master was still _there_.

In his heart, he knew that just a few seconds by his side would make him eternally happy.

_Only_ for this reason was the journey worth the pain.

_Only_ for this reason would he have the strength to rise up and stand where Divine Providence wished.

Better to live for a moment with Virgil than to have never met him.


End file.
